I'll Never Forget Your Name
by BlackRoseTia
Summary: Lemony canon-parallel. What happens when instinct takes over? Things didn't start out how either of them expected, but yet here they are in the throws of love, passion, and still trying to live regular lives. (Picture and story are still be worked on! Please be kind )
1. NightTerrors

A/N- I credit this story first and formost to Mashima-san who owns all rights and credits to the wonderful world of Fairy Tail and it's beloved characters. Figured now was as good a time as any to do that pesky editing!

Chapter 1- Night Terrors

The sheet was wrapped half-hazardly around the tiny bluenette, quilt long lost to the floor as she tossed restlessly in her sleep.

She screamed "Don't hurt them! Why?"

Sitting bolt upright Levy clutched her abdomen, body soaked with sweat.

"Guess I'm up now" She mumbled grumpily, she'd only been asleep just a couple of hours.

"I'd better just get a start on that next translation job"

After setting the coffee, mumbling incoherently she stepped into the shower. The hotter than usual water beating the last dregs of exhaustion from her stiff body while bringing a nice blush to her skin. Levy's mind was fried. "Why does this keep happening? That was forever ago!" She slammed her tiny fist into the tiles next to her head as her gentle sobs joined the sound of the water cascading over her.

"We forgave him,all of us did..."

The coffeemaker beeped ominously for the other room.

* * *

Lily had barely managed to leap off the bed in time as the iron spikes shot across the room. He was used to it. He knew Gajeel's past bothered him,but didn't pry. He waited for the slayer to stop flailing about before settling himself back against Gajeel's pained whisper of "I don't want to do this" was all that could be heard in the cottage across town.

* * *

"Damn I really should do laundry " Levy threw her flannel Lily pj top on and hastily pulled on her 'tiny but tough' boyshorts. Running her hands through her hair, she sat at her desk to begin the translations.

* * *

He left the house early that morning, no real destination in mind, he just wanted to lose the memory and the bad taste it left behind. This was something he would have to deal with sooner or later, hopefully just not today. And from the hill overlooking Magnolia, as the sun rise like the smoke from his cigarette, he wondered what she was doing right then.

* * *

Levy couldn't focus, the Atruscan in front of her might as well have been some remote language from Alakatasia. She sighed heavily shoving her books aside. "What the hell is wrong with me today? Normally this would've been done an hour ago!" She barely registered the now rising sun as she pulled her sketchbook and pencils out of the drawer. Coffee long forgotten, she lost herself in the smell of graphite and the soft scratch against the heavy paper.

* * *

Gajeel's stomach rumbled loudly, he didn't want to face anyone yet. Not even Lily, he knew he'd freaked in his sleep again and just wanted to be left to himself. But a hungry dragon is a grumpy dragon.

"Might as well go see what Mira made today, need to check the request board anyway."

The guild was peacefully quiet at this hour, much to Gajeel's relief. He was starving and could smell the famous Strauss' cooking before he even got near the cathedral. Thankfully the only one in sight was Laxus, a nod and a non-committal grunt was the only greeting necessary as he slunk to his shadowy corner table.

Never being one to gauge atmosphere correctly Juvia ran up to Gajeel excitedly.

"Gajeel-kun! Can you give this to Levy-chan for me?" Ignoring his usual pointed glare, she dropped a heavy bundle on the table next to him.

He raised an eyebrow." The hell Juv, I'm not her keeper! Why can't you do it?"

"Juvia has a job, and Lucy-chan said only to give it to Levy! But Juvia knew Gajeel wouldn't read it."

Just the damn luck of it, now I have to see her today. He cursed both bunny-girl and Juvia inwardly like they had planned this. Damn meddlesome guildmates! After all, he wasn't actually avoiding her to begin with, but he wasn't chasing and screaming after her either. He finished nursing his beer, smoking another cigarette while debating leaving it behind the bar and going back home. "Must be that damned book" He shook his head starting blankly at the pile. Levy would kill him with her bag if anyone got to it before she did.

He scooped it off the table, "Might as well get this over with. Sooner is better than later I suppose." Gajeel much rather would have preferred the later, and set of toward Fairy Hills.

It was just before lunchtime when the scratching finally ceased. Levy's hair hung around her face as the pencil clattered to the desktop. She had no clue what just poured out of the secret depths of her mind, but once again the exhaustion was back. She refilled her mug, sitting back to see what exactly came out on that piece of paper.

* * *

Gasping in absolute shock, starting back at her from the page was none other than the man who haunted her every moment. A lifelike Gajeel smirked in all his nude glory from her bed. " What the hell?" She slammed it shut, throwing it across the room before stomping to her bed and throwing herself on it.

Today was not going well for either of them.

Closing A/N: I figure I'm gunna try to keep these brief, as my word count is already depressingly short.


	2. fantasyreality

A/N as always credit to the great Hiro Mashima, and all the other wonderful fans who continue to inspire me. (Bear with me here, I think the formatting of the app is messing with my publishing ability) You have been warned there is adult content (citrusy but not full out LEMON) ahead marked. Please skip if it is not appropriate for you.

Chapter 2- Fantasy or Reality

She chastised herself," Did I really just throw a book? That's not something I do!" Once she was calmed down again she wandered over to the doorway and picked up the sketchbook, striking it's cover apologetically as she steeled herself to actually study the work objectively. It's like her subconscious took note of something the brainy Ms. McGarden had yet to grasp. The alluring gaze,devilish smirk, and gorgeous sculpted muscles, she definitely agreed it was nice to look at without his general snide attitude and gruff demeanor accompanying it all. Hell Levy thought, what she saw on that paper want just 'nice' it was damn hot.

A heated flush crawled over her cheeks add she sat back in her chair. Before she knew it, she was staring fixedly at her drawing, at every intricate detail, of Gajeel's member, wondering exactly how accurate she had depicted it. Not realizing she had picked the pencil back up and began to play with it in her mouth.

No, something was still missing, taking the pencil out of her mouth with a cute little *pop*. She pulled one knee to her chest, stretching the other until her toes rested between the sill of her window and he bottom of the table, Hunkering over to add the studs she was almost certain he had hidden down there.

No one aside from Lucy knew Levy could draw, she always knew she had to have more to herself than the books and brains everyone perceived her to be. Probably being why Lu asked her to do the cover for her book, that is after she gets the chance to read it." I hope that she brings it soon if she wants it to be ready in time..."

"Well that made all the difference!" She giggled satisfactorily, placing the pencil back in her mouth, aiming to satiate the urges she was admittedly very confused to be having right now.

She only realized how much the man aroused her just now, much more than any of her novels ever had. Just where had her mind hidden all this from her?

XXXXXX

The hand not twirling the pencil delved beneath her panties, after skimming her stomach just enough to elicit chills, but not before tugging swift and sharp on the heart shaped patch of shock blue hair that meant she was nearing her goal. Squealing in breathy excitement her tiny hand was chilled compared to her now streaming folds. It felt amazing as she spread her lips, imagining how good he would feel inside of her. She couldn't believe how the drawing made her feel, plunging 2 fingers inside leisurely, thumb brushing her nub she mewled in pleasure. And her excitement built the longer she stared, with that, so did the thrust of her fingers. Levy could barely contain the noises of pleasure as the release was coming much sooner than she would like to admit. Her toes clenching so hard they had begun to hurt, but she didn't notice. And that wasn't the only thing she wasn't aware of...

XXXXXX

* * *

He knew where he was going, he knew it wasn't far away. He also want in any damn hurry either. Why did he come with Juvia to this cursed place and except Makarov's offer? What drove him to shield her from Laxus, let alone single her out to attack in the first place way back then? He deliberated walking by means of the scrap yard, maybe try to ground himself before facing the shrimpy spit-fire only to brush the thought aside as he caught rain coming on the winds.

Tucking the heap of papers into his vest to protect them, he set off up the path to Fairy Hills. He knew a) boys weren't allowed, and b) Erza would kill him if she knew. A quick sniff told him everyone he needed to worry about was out. Smelled to him exactly like the bookworm was the only soul there, and there was something tantalizing in with her scent that piqued the dragon's curiosity. As much as Gajeel opposed the idea, he was totally gunna have to Natsu this, because Levy probably was wrapped up in one of her books and he'd end up getting shooed away before getting this over with. As Juvia would say; it's not bad as long as one bears gifts or some stupid crap like that.

With little effort as dusk and rain clouds covered, his shadow crept up the wall outside Levy's second story window.

(XXX)

" Well, well shrimp," he smirked, a" Gihee" throatily escaping his gritted teeth as he took in the sight through the window before him. Levy's face flushed with a blush other than that of frustration, one hand under the table, he could only guess that was was the smell that was driving him now. He could barely see her painted toes clutching the window ledge so hard they were white. The sounds escaping her, why did he suddenly want to hear them next to his ears, not through a closed window? Damn, what the hell, he cursed himself again. I'm not allowed to feel this for her. Of all people, especially not Levy Mcgarden.


	3. Temptation

A/N As always first and foremost, credit to the amazing Mashima-san, and all the other devoted fans who continue to inspire. Sadly this chapter is the shortest!

I apologize if my summary and classification are somewhat incorrect, I'm by far not an expert in this area.

I enjoy and appreciate the comments and follows I've recieved this far and I hope I continue to keep up with your expectations!

Still on with the Citrus (standard disclaimer here:)

Chapter 3- Temptation

He crept around to the other window, careful if any of the other girls should see him on their way back. Suprisingly for such a big hulk of a guy, Gajeel snuck in the window over the sink in the kitchenette area, and closed it silently behind him. The smell assaulting him was definitely Levy. The hormones of her sex making his dragon want to come out and play.

Leaning casually against the doorframe between the 2 rooms, he observed the little woman working herself over frantically with his tell-tale smirk and glowing eyes. Levy had no clue her inspiration was even in the room at all. Her eyes were closed tight in focus of her goal, he could tell by the reddening of her adorable ears. And the fact her shirt wasn't doing anything to hide that she wasn't wearing much, being caught up on the back of the chair revealing no bra.

Shock registering on his shadowed face for only a moment as 2 miniscule glints of steel caught his eye on either side of her spine, down by the top of her panties. She shifted briefly, her top pulling more to her front, and he swore he saw the sharp contrast of dark ink against her pale skin. He couldn't discern what either thing was exactly but he licked his lips, 'shrimp ain't so innocent after all,' he mused internally.

Making sure little blue still hadn't noticed his presence, he stalked further into the room towards her. '_My turn now big guy, I want to have some fun ' _sighing in resignation, Gajeel's dragon took over a couple of paces behind her chair. Leaning carefully over her, noting the light sheen of sweat on her breasts, he licked the upper ridge of her ear. Noticing her picture in his periphery, he growled, "All you had to do was ask if you really wanted to know kitten." Placing his hand on the chair, he took a step back. Past experience taught him Levy's books were pretty damn dangerous. (Both physically and magically)

She swore her imagination got the better of her in that moment. She heard his voice hot and seductive in her ear, she felt the wetness of his tongue, his breath cooling her sweat. Wait, what? No, that can't be right... Her eyes snapped open and she nervously tugged at her shirt turning slowly, afraid of what she would see or more correctly WHO.

Resuming his place against the doorframe, Gajeel waited for the shrimp to gain some semblance of the situation.

* * *

"Wait, what? Gajeel? What the hell are you doing here? I... I can't believe...Oh My Mavis..."

As the blue streak slammed the door shut behind her next to him, he 'Gihee-d' with a smirk "Oi, shrimp, I brought ya somethin', I'll just leave it and go." The door creaked open a crack, and looking up with a sheepish 'mmph', she nodded and shut the door.

He dropped the weighty bundle on the table, hearing her indistinct mumblings behind the door. He took but a brief moment to look around, however, other than the unimaginable amount of books, it was just as unkempt as his and Lily's place. Chuckling gently and just barely aware of why, he scooped her headbands off the nearby stand before climbing out the window into the early night.

" Yea hiding and freaking out was a brilliant idea Lev, good job. First time an interesting guy comes around and you have a psychotic overreaction. Just. Freaking. Wonderful." She smacked her head lightly into the door a couple times, hoping to rattle some sense into her chaotic mind. "Now what do I do?"


	4. Chase

A/N: Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail. I am very thankful for the handful of ya'll that take the time to read/follow /favorite /and comment! Please take the time to review, its one of the things I look forward to the most.

Forgive the inconsistencies in my updating, I have a lot of real life stuff going on at the moment. I do have several chapters pre - written, it just takes me a bit to transcribe them over. I'm currently trying my best to make the wait no longer than 2 weeks (like a Manga or Anime).

Also note I have no set length for each chapter, I just end them where it feels right. (which is why I feel inept because they're so damn short!)

Chapter 4: Chase 

A brisk, cold shower brought Levy back to reality. She only now realized she hadn't eaten at all, and knew she couldn't muster the motivation for even a bowl of noodles. Sighing she yanked open her closet, saddened to see the only outfit left was the one she never wanted to see again. Hastily she threw it on the bed, remembering Lu got her some clothes for her last birthday. She inwardly praised her friend as she pulled the yellow tank out of the box under her bed. Levy swore that unless it was a swimsuit, she would never bare her abdomen again.

After pulling on her red ankle boots, she tried to find a headband, she swore she left them right there, on the nightstand, weren't they there before Gajeel left? Wait, he couldn't of? Could he? Was that egotistic son of a bitch doing this on purpose? With her face as red as Erza's hair, she slammed the door and stomped off towards the guild.

At his usual shadowy corner table, Gajeel waited, admitting to only himself, and his third drink, that picking on the shrimpy spit-fire was proving a fun game of chase. But, what was the end - game? His reveries pleasantly disturbed as the doors flew open, spreading a chilly autumn breeze throughout the bar. With no more than a passing glare, Levy stalked to the bar taking the vacant stool next to Cana. As usual the booze hound was perched precariously upon it, barrel hugged to her ample bosom.

Only slightly less furious than when she left, Levy took hopefully what would be a relatively safe position at the bar.

"What's up baby blue?" Cana asks, tipping dangerously close to Levy's ear. " Girl, you could cut the tension in here with my cards! Trouble on lover's lane?"

"Sheesh, Cana, all I want is some dinner." Levy sighed, placing her head down on the over polished counter in front of her so she didn't have to look at Mira as she approached. "Fries and a shake, no questions."

Shocked, Mira sighed heavily, settling down the mug she was wiping down, she scampered off to the kitchen. Everything within these walls was comforting and overly familiar as the usual brawl invited and ceased around her. She never even noticed her food has arrived, her milkshake had begun to pool condensation on the barmaid's countertop.

Time passed in spurts as fellow members left for the night, Cana her silent companion before mumbling an offer of assistance and stumbling her way out. She mustered every last ounce of whatever was left inside her, screwed her face together, and started her brace approach of the intimidating dragon slayer hiding in the shadows.

* * *

He has waited too long for her to take the hook, he was restless, and about ready to give up when her footfalls broke through. From it's safely hidden location in his pocket he removed her favorite hairband. Making good and sure he had her attention, he leaned back, kicking his boots up onto the table. He flashed it into the light just enough so that she could see, before taking a deep hearty sniff. Smirking with a daring look, he twirled it between his fingers, while waiting for her small stature to close the remaining distance.

"God damn it, Gajeel. Give them back! All of them!" She huffed, hair falling unkempt and disorderly into her face.

She finally took the bait. Sitting up abruptly, " Nah, you'll have to come get it shrimp." He leaned over, face to face with her, folded it neatly, and shoved it down the front of his pants. While she stood leaning on the table, jaw dropped and frozen in complete shock. He chugged the last of his brew, setting the mug next to her hand. He strode smugly into the falling night.

* * *

She shrunk into the booth, still warm from his presence. She stared blank and lost at the mug on the table. Only shaking the disorientation when a full mug thudded down next to her hand. Startled, looking around like a deer in headlights, the Rajinshu god himself have the girl a curt nod, and raised his glass in salute.

Returning the albeit unusual kind gesture, she knocked it back. A little liquid courage would be exactly what Cana would prescribe, and of course Laxus would know that too. She would swear more than Warren had telepathy around there. She willed herself up And out the doors to face more than the pouring rain.

Closing A/N: I realized this is long past due. My greatest apologies. Blah blah blah real life stuff... Next chapter provides a bit more citrusy goodness. You have been warned! LOL.

Dear Guest, of January 12, I plan to put in a description of it, I'm just still working out where in the story to place it. One thing I'll tell you is she has 2, and both are very symbolic. ;) and the previously mentioned one is quite large, and involves several of Lev's favorite things. I hope that helps at least a little!

As always write a review! I go so long without any :(

P.s being a business owner kinda gets in the way even when I don't want it to.


	5. Tides Turned

A/N- Rights to Mashima-San. I'm not sure if this is head canon, canon parallel or what have you... along the lines this story will go down a different although not unrealistic route, I'm hoping people won't abandon me when I get there. I also decided the timeline for this starts after the Tenrou arc but before GMG. Now that being said, I am fully up to date with the manga and anime (at least as much as an American can be) including OVA, the 2 films, supplementary stories and 100YQ. My story is planned to see through to end of season 9/ chapter 545 if not further.

This is a rated M for more citrus (I think?) chapter! You have been warned.

Chapter 5- Turning of the Tides

Even with the torrent outside, he was a dragon gloating over his new hoard. Tossing them across the bed, he shed his clothes, all but pooling water on the floor. Gajeel toweled his scraggly hair before tossing on his sweats. All the time proudly clutching her favorite one. Settling himself amongst them, his sweats scarcely concealing the barely controlled hard-on that had plagued him since his trip to Fairy Hills. As any man possessed and enveloped by his desires, his next actions took place as if of their own accord.

XXXXX

Almost oblivious to the world around him, Gajeel took the most treasured one of them all, tying it around his ravenous cock like he was making it into a present just for her. Carefully so the edges of the delicate fabric wouldn't snag on his multitude of "accessories" there. That he very much enjoyed, and was sure she would too. He reveled in the stark contrast between the soft material, chilled studs, heated blood pumping within, and the complete surround of the best aroma he would ever know, while stroking himself leisurely. Merely passing the time while her tiny legs struggled to keep her moving forward.

He heard the front door open, and the niceties she and Lily exchanged before his excitement grew at hearing her bare feet gracefully padding up the staircase. Scent growing incrementally the closer she approached. Pausing his ministrations only to wait for her to just open the door, scoffing slightly as she hesitated outside it. He propped himself against the headboard, thumb brushing along the right ridge of studs, _damn girl get on with it_. Was it deliberate? Whatever, he could wait. The dragon on the other hand was an impulsive, impatient bastard.

"Now Gajeel Redfox!" She threw the door open, pointing in fiery accusation at the man sprawled half nude and erect glaring at her victoriously as she stopped abruptly. Her jaw slack, eyes wide with curiosity and wonder, she suddenly became shy and a bit withdrawn.

_Well that's more like what I expected. Where you gunna go now blue bird? What's the next move? Is there more fire inside you, or are you afraid? _

_ "_Well could ya pick ya jaw up long enough to shut the door?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah." She meekly stepped forward a couple paces, transfixed by the sight before her and nudged it shut.

Gajeel propped himself on one elbow, moving closer to the foot of his giant bed. "Did you come to get 'em or just yell at me?" He winked, flexing his muscle like a finger beckoning her closer.

Still mesmerized, Levy definitely saw what he was doing, and whether or not she approves of what her body was doing, her heated flush from the hours before had returned to her petite frame. "Well of course I came to get them." Casting her eyes to the floor.

"Look. At. Me. Levy. This next move is yours only to make. Sure, a lot of things need saying, and hell I'm positive neither of us planned this shit this way." Raising her head again, noting the rhythmic twitching still urging her innate curiosity, she crept towards him, gently shaking hand outstretched. She wanted to know what it felt like, and damn it to Nirvana she wanted her belongings back. _No time for nerves now McGarden, do this! _She chided herself. She didn't need to, her body was driving on auto, fueled purely by instinctual desire. Climbing onto the bed, bashfully biting her lip, she reached tentatively to unwrap her headband. Only in this proximity did she notice the ring at it's head. Unable to restrain herself, she brushed her fingers against it, causing a groan of pleasure to escape Gajeel's lips. Thrusting his hips closer to her. She licked her lips, gently and nimbly weaving her fingers around and around, studying the way he intricately and carefully wrapped his most prized possession in hers.

It took all of his human will to let her explore, let her become comfortable. But, damn if everything she was doing wasn't hot as hell. The East she swayed back and forth as she un-wove it. The way each finger danced over every stud as she discovered it. The way her eyes grew grew shadowed and hazy the further down she went. He had to wind himself up in the streets just to restrain himself. Her breath a tease as it dusted over every surface it found. Her hair framing her face as she intently worked, the trails ghosting across his base and testicles was just enough to about be his undoing.

XXXXX

* * *

"Hey you two, there's beverages ready, the water is good and hot." Lily interrupted from the other side of the door.

Abruptly squeaking, Levy sat bolt upright, heavy blush covering her cheeks. Well, there went the moment, Gajeel cursed loudly as Levy shot about 5 feet off the bed. (She swore Lily was going to open the door) Like a startled animal, she hurriedly gathered the headbands before rushing down the stairs. It's


	6. Chapter Fwb

A/N- as always great love and respect to Mashima-San. More comments please! I love reading them :3 I seem to have hit a minor bit of writers block, I'm working my way through 100YQ to try and unstick it. Hopefully I can get better at this schedule stuff and make more time to work on this for everyone. This chapter is very fluffy, forgive me!

Chapter 6-

The scent of coffee greeted him as he descended into the living room, the warmth of a fresh crackling fire melting his rust just a little as he observed the shrimp curled close to the fire, blanket draped over her on the oversized couch, chatting away with the exceed as if their moments previous encounter never occurred. However, he couldn't help his devilish grin as the blush returned to her cheeks as her eyes followed him hungrily across the room and into the kitchen. Lily wasn't oblivious, the poor guy just shook his head in modest resignation.

She was relaxed, comfortable even, dwarfed by her surroundings, but oddly Levy felt happy to be sheltered in here, of all places. The last place anyone, even herself thought she would be. Let alone feel that way in.

Once Gajeel reached the kitchen, Levy realized she was blatantly staring after him. She shrugged it off carrying on the animated conversation with her furry friend. Her eyes flicked rapidly around the room, searching for anything at all to focus on other than his gloriously muscled back, and the way his pants hung just so off his hips that made her mouth instantly dry. She glimpsed a book on the military tactics of the rune knights on a side table next to a simple arm chair, most likely something of Lily's. But what really drew her attention were the little ornately sculpted chunks of metal covering every available surface. Admittedly distracting her effectively enough to try and figure out what they were, they were everywhere! Wait, she recognized a version of the guildhall, over the mantle was by far the largest sculpture of all, a dragon, wait is that Metalicana? Oh Edolas, these are his photos... speechless, she got lost in the stream of her cocoa. Man, Lily's Cocoa is amazing, her mind reeling.

Gajeel took his mug to the foot of the stairs, leaning casually against the banister, content to idly listen to his best friend chat away with the smartest person he knew. He was in awe, seeing how at ease she was in his home, smiling, conversing away as if there wasn't a storm outside, or the tension in the air between them. He noted her observance of her surroundings, her interest piquing at his silly collective hobby that had basically overflowed from his workspace. He pondered if she would ever like to see it, enjoy possibly watching him craft them? Of all the spriggans why the hell am I even thinking about this bullshit? This is wrong in so many ways... I should probably excuse myself before this gets any worse, he slunk down into the bottom step, leaning back and lighting a cigarette.

"Gajeel at least please use an ashtray." Lily scowled in his general direction. Jolting Levy out of her stupor, rising of the couch. " Uh, I should probably go, it's getting really late." Her face dropping a little as she set the mug on the table. Quickly, she hid it behind her usually sunny smile, pulling on her boots as she made her way to the door. Crestfallen, as she honestly didn't want to go, not knowing if this was the right choice to be making in the moment.

There was a sudden heft off weight on her shoulders, and the smooth, cool feel of leather as a hood obscured her view momentarily. "Can't have you gettin' sick from being as soaked as when ya got here can we shrimp?" As he tucked her hair beneath it, and behind her ears. "Ya want Lil to walk ya back? You could just stay you know," Gajeel's voice dropped as he spoke, avoiding looking her in the eyes. He didn't dare admit that to keep her safe, he wanted her to stay. He was merely placating when he offered Lily up as escort. He was terrified of her getting hurt by anyone, including himself, he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"Um, no, thank you Gajeel, Lily. Really. I'll get this back to you soon. I'll see you guys at the guild." And she was gone, the scent of rain occupying the spot where she stood beside the door.

* * *

Once outside, she took several shaky breaths, trying to calm the erratic thud in her chest, and her head. Pulling hoods vest right around her, beaming goofily at her favorite headband, she trudged diligently through the muddy streets of Magnolia.

Lily sighed as he wandered over to his buddy, placing a paw on his leg in sympathy. Quietly Gajeel picked him up, and surrendered himself to going to bed.

She opened the door, placing her sodden boots in the tray Erza placed by the door when it rains. Smiling at the kindness of her slippers waiting, she slid them on, hoisting the best so it wouldn't rustle and drag across the floor. Giggling at Cana propped against her door across the hall, she unlocked her own. "Solid script, Fire" She whispered, igniting the small fireplace while shuffling out of her slippers. She grabbed her sketchbook before flopping onto the bed, vest and hood drawn securely around her. She draped her hand across the opened page, not a care in all of Earthland that she was getting the sheets wet. Across town, a dragon face planted on his bed with a shit-eating grin spread across his face.


	7. Chapter7

... A/N- praise be to Mashima-San! So here's chapter 7, now I may be on hiatus for a bit while I 1) organize my jumble of pre-written chapters into some semblance of logical order/ fill in my story holes and 2) get my medical/mental health in order. Ps winter sucks and therefore my depression has been at its highest. As always thanks for the comments! They do honestly help.

Chapter 7-

The next morning dawned bright and early with an urgent knocking on Levy's apartment door.

"Mmph, what is it?" She barely choked out against the light streaming in through the still open curtains.

"Come on Levy-chan, I haven't seen you in forever! Open up!" Groaning at the realization that Lucy and friends had returned early, she shuffled to let her in. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her short bestie's state of dress. "Forgot laundry again I assume. And what is THIS?" Lucy pulled at the arm hole of the vest, wiggling her brows.

"Uh, um. Well that's a long story Lu." She blushed and scuffed her toes. "You guys are back early, want some tea?" Levy escaped Lucy's scrutiny by dodging into the kitchenette. Not unnoticed Lucy slumped against the doorway.

"Yea the job wasn't far and super easy. At least Natsu didn't destroy everything this time!"

Levy giggled, " so you'll actually make rent this month?"

She accepted her mug with a sigh as she sat on the bed quizzically staring at her friend, who still hadn't bothered to remove the garment, or to explain its very recognizable presence. "You gunna explain Blue, or do I gotta pull teeth?"

"I prefer neither, but that wasn't an option was it?" Blushing, she stared at her lap, " He brought me that.." jerking her thumb towards the lump of papers on her table that was Lucy's book.

"Wait, huh? Gajeel brought you MY book? Here? And you somehow end up with his clothes?" Lu gawked in confusion. "But no boys allowed right? Wait, did he come inside? How? Did he do something? Geez, Levy-chan, I leave for 2 days and this happens. Heavens I'm an awful friend. Hang on a sec... I gave it to Juvia to bring home to you..."

"She had a job, I guess, and umm, everyone else wasn't here." Thankfully, Erza or Ever would definitely not let her live it down if they were. Lucy day next to her on the bed, tucking an errant strand behind Lev's ear.

"I get it, it's awkward, and new. Let's face it, slayer boys aren't the most emotionally expressive are they?" Lucy sighed and shrugged causing Levy to giggle.

"No they're not Lu, but at least Natsu actually acts like he wants you around and you don't repulse him." Lucy put an arm around her friend, pulling her in to lean on her shoulder.

"Lev, you'll always have me, and we'll get through our dragon troubles together." Lucy grasper her hand tightly, and kissed her forehead. "You look like you need more sleep, and since there's probably a Natsu snuck into my bed, can I join you?" She lifted the vest off the tiny girl, carefully folding it over the back of her nearby chair.

"Of course Lu, always welcome for your company!" It was just one of those things, even in this house of people, Levy got lonely. A lot. Blame an overload of testosterone from Jet and Droy's overbearing affections. Sometimes, she just needed time with her best girl, and her mind was telling just enough she didn't have any will to fight as hand-in-hand the two climbed under that faded quilt together.

* * *

Sitting in the window, smoke leaving his barely parted lips, he contemplated what to do with the day. Despite the sun, it was muggy and still quite damp from the previous day's rains.

"Most definitely gunna lead to rust in my scales," Gajeel grunted dispassionately. "Lil, we takin a couple days off!" As the heavy steel shop door violently thudded shut behind him, threatening to crumple their tiny home. He just had to get this vision of shock blue hair, poised over him, on her knees, coy, bashful, and blushing, out of his head. She could drive him to kill, if he were his old self. But the days of Kurogane Gajeel were long behind him now. Dunking his shaggy mane in the chill barrel he quickly tossed his shorts into the chair by the door before tossing on his leathers and stroking the fire in the pit.

Lucy woke comfortably and rested despite being away from her own bed. She leaned up on her elbow, and watched

* * *

for just a moment, Levy curled into her side. She was worried for her friend, having known her last and only relationship left everything to be desired. Regardless, she vowed to Levy's radiant, smiling, peaceful sleeping face that she wouldn't let her be hurt like that ever again.

"Levy, sweetie, it's getting to be lunch time. I'm gunna go make sure my apartment is still standing." As she gently poked her nose.

"Lu, please don't go, I'm confused and scared, and lonely... Please..." She seemed so forlorn, Lucy couldn't do it. A few more claw marks from Happy couldn't hurt right? After all, they made it feel more like home anyway.

Closing a/n: *inserts PSA here * for the people like me, this time is dangerous. Not only because of the illness running amok, but because a select number of people (I know several besides myself) are allergic to 99% of the "sanitizer" products being pushed so much nowadays. We are more at risk of becoming ill and hospitalized over an allergic reaction than "COVID-19". On top of that, I specifically am also allergic to 90% of soaps and other hygienic cleaners. So please be safe out there, and consider that there are people who could be at more risk than yourself, and just wash your hands.

Anywho. I always appreciate and encourage comments and questions! I'm really trying to get better about this whole update thing. Please make sure to follow so you don't miss out! Like I mentioned last chapter, I'm at a point in my writing I have a bit of a gap to bridge (Hopefully, it won't take a month lol!) love ya'll and be safe

*** Next Chapter Look forward to LeLu LEMONS! ****


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- *hides* I'm soo awful bout these updates... As usual, credit to Mashima-san. Here's pure Lemon, of the LeLu variety. ^insert age appropriate disclaimer here...^

The sun still beaming through the open curtains, Levy was soaked in sweat. An arm was draped across her stomach, glimpsing the pink emblem, and the pressure of large breasts against her side. She sighed, " Ah, Lu-chan", blushing, as the blonde's clothes had become askew during their impromptu nap. Lucy's and tighted against her hip.

" Time to get up then I guess. Right Lev?"

" Sadly so Lu, I gotta do a couple things before I see if I can get a couple jobs to take my mind off all this..." she spread her arms in a semi-shrug. " I can offer a shower at least, eventhough I don't have anything clean for you to wear."

Lucy sat up, staring at the spots on her shirt, not bothering to adjust her garments. " That actually sounds great! But only if you take one too" she smirked, winking while undoing her blouse. She paused only long enough to watch a Levy's breasts bounce free when the orange tank released them from their drenched confines. She greatly admired her friends lesser assets, after all Levy never had to deal with the accompanying burden of a constant backache. She smirked again reminding herself that Levy definitely had the backside to make up for it. She slid her hands up Levy's slender arms to un-do the hairband residing among the girls lank locks.

Goosebumps crawled along her flesh, she flushed, pushing back into Lucy as she reached to envelop herself in the comforting embrace. " Lets go star-shine, before we have a whole other reason to do this." Leading the way she pushed their half-clad bodies together in the single stall shower. she eagerly tongued on one of the previously freed nipples, eliciting a squeal from her taller comrade.

Their arms tangled in the battle to un-do each others nether restraining articles, Lucy hoisting Levy's leg to remove her shorts as the buckle of her skirt clanked loudly against the tiled floor. She yanked Levy up onto her hips, reaching around her to get the water flowing between their sticky bodies. Levy eagerly smashed her lips into Lucy's, smiles dancing across them playfully.

With one hand kneading that voluptuous ass the other gently massaging the perky breast within it, her pierced tongue devoured every tension relieving mewl and moan the little minx would relenquish.

One deft tiny hand slid easily between the two, sliding under the thin elastic it found. "Oh really Lu? hmm." She nipped at her swollen bottom lip as she lightly tapped a finger on the engorged orb she found concealed beneath the cotton.

"mmph, Lev... Mmm" her head lolled back, and Levy took the opportunity to grace her collarbone, shoulders, and neck with little bites and kisses. While grinding herself against the back of the hand circling Lucy's clit. Knowing they wouldn't be upright much longer from the trembling state of Ms. Hearrtfilia's shapely legs. She disentangled herself, sliding languidly down Lucy's body. Removing the sopping thong during her descent, a devilish smirk darkening her features. Her lips found Lu's bundle immediately sending a new quivering wave through the celestial mage, causing her hands to desperately grasp for the shelf behind her as she whined in need, "Please Lev, I can't take much more!"

Blue made eye contact then, drawing a delicious lick between her partners folds. In her current position, Lucy could see something akin to what Gajeel got just 24 hours previous. Only the shrimp was squatted beneath her, legs spread wide and dripping from more than just the shower water.

"Gods Lu, you smell just...mmhnmm" She drew another leisured lick across the reddening labia, laving the pearl peeking from under its hood. Pressing her tongue flat, She stroked back and forth, probing her entrance and swirling around with each return pass.

"Lev, uhh, I can't, Please!"

"Please what bunny?"

"I need to..."

"What was that? Can't hear you down here." She teased, leaning back on her haunches. " I think you were telling me to stop." Her eyes sparkled deviously at the heavily blushing babe. Spreading her knees wide, she parted her shorn petals, suckling her finger before encircling her own swollen jewel. " Or was it you wanted a bit of a show to get you off?" She inserted her finger into her dripping cavern, curling it just right t ohit that perfect spot.

Lucy was overcome, she knelt over her girls bent knee, rubbing hard against it. Propping her shoulders against the slick wall, she entered herself from behind. Matching Levy's passion with a hasty fervor of her own. " Together? Please? Us forever right?"

"You're soo close aren't you? Yes Lu, Together." Simultaneously, panting and screaming the names of the slayers they desire, with hands clasped they found the release they both so desperately needed. "I swear we gotta get us some dick!" she giggled trying to find her feet again as Lucy reached to help her off the wet floor.

Closing notes- *Continues hiding* I know I'm absolutely shameless! So, I couldn't come up with a good way to wrap this and lead into the next... here's hoping it comes to me! I've got one more to slug out then it's another pre-written. Where's this going from here ;) ;)


	9. Teaser

A/N: I know it's been a while :( I thought maybe since everyone disappeared I'd give ya a little preview into a future chapter to re-inspire some interest maybe?

Lost Time and Split Personalities (Sneak Preview Chapter)

Groggy and disoriented, Levy rubbed her eyes. Blinking, she could barely discern Gajeel's form outside the tent, by the fading fire. Sighing, she remembered the mission, only to hear the low ping and strum of his guitar being played acoustic. He was most likely trying to let her sleep. She was pretty sure he didn't sleep much anyway. Leaning back, she listened as he began to hum, no sing, a melody that sounded all too familiar. Yet, she couldn't place it. Seven years of lost time is enough to screw with anyone's memory.

lyrics, Ashita Wo Narase

Gajeel closed his eyes, half shadow, half scaled, he sang. Not the garbage the guild mocked him for, no, he felt this song, the true depth of it's words, it's real soul-splitting meaning, the ancient story it concealed. He let his emotions wash over him like his magic with the progression of each lyric, every note. Thinking he was bearing his souls to only himself and the dancing flames before him.

Lily dozed undisturbed on the bedroll beside her as she crept to the tent flap to hear him better. Lifting it aside, she watched the man before her, transfixed as each emotion transformed him between human, dragon, shadow and every blend in between. It was something raw, primal even, about the spectacle before her.

As if entranced, Gajeel continued. Pushing until it seemed his magic would run dry. Her arms ensconced him, a thumb banishing unknown tears from his face, her grip unrelenting while steel and iron danced across his flesh, and the shadows of his soul swirled around them, entombing them in that moment. His weighty form drooped against Levy, with relief and exhaustion, glowing garnet met golden honey etched with concern. He wrapped his arms around her in return.  
"Levy, I'm so sorry... Thank you." He leaned his head down onto her shoulder, as she stroked his hair off his face.

He scooped her into his lap, eliciting a fit of light giggles to escape her. " I love that you make that sound only for me." She leaned herself into his hair, by means of comfort, and smiled as he held her tighter to himself. "You are one of the reasons I fight to live Levy,"

"When we were all trapped on Tenrou-jima, I was lost, I grew restless. I noticed you cared deeply for me, but I didn't know how to feel about it. I was comforted to still be able to feel your hand firmly in mine." She peered up at him cautiously, it being so very unlike him to be so open. "I heard a voice then, I'm pretty sure all the dragon slayers did, but I've never asked 'em. It was Mavis, said somthin' about bein' the first. Said we was trapped by the grand spell Fairy Sphere, and she was saddened to not know how long we were gunna be trapped, except it was somethin' about our unified feelings that empowered it.  
She called us her dear dragons, said she felt our anxieties. She reassured us repeatedly that everyone was safe and unharmed. Then she sang Levs, to each and every one of us, her children, for seven years. A song for each of us, whom she unintentionally imprisoned. I felt her pain Lev, her guilt, it was gut-wrenching." He dropped his head in sorrow again.

She cupped his chin, "I never actually heard it, but I did feel a safe, warm presence during that time."

"She talked to us, sang to us, tried to keep us calm and sane. She helped me to realize that I love you, even when I attacked you, I loved you, and that is what saved you. I saved you from me, for me. And I denied it, Hell I still do. I'm a selfish piece of shit who doesn't deserve ya. Yet, here ya are, and I don't understand."

Closing A/N: Tah-Dahhh! Time to hide, cuz I whipped out the feels & fluff... Oooo... Back to our regularly scheduled programming soon, I hope...


End file.
